Espadas of the Third Kind
by X-E.x.E-X
Summary: Nel hates Harribel for taking her seat as #3 Espada from her, and challenges her to a rematch. What ensues neither of them predicted. Yuri, NelxHalibel
1. Grudges

**Second Bleach fic. I don't know why I keep writing these, I'm continually disappointed in the result but here goes.**

Grudges

Nel looked across at her beautiful, atheletic opponent with steely unyielding eyes and a deadly scowl. "Why have you come back to this place? Your role here is done, Neliel Tu Odershvank". Harribel remarked callously. "Unless you want another display of the difference between our powers. Leave this place, I have no desire to kill weaklings today" Nel didn't say a word. The busty emerald-haired hollow let her closed fist do the talking, as the busty beauty closed the distance with sonido, directing a haymaker to Harribel's face that sent her crashing through a red pillar. "I… hate… you." Nel said through gritted teeth, her anger starting to well up. "Not bad… you've improved" Harribel stated, moving rubble off of her incredible body. "Are you here to challenge me for your seat as an Espada? I can tell you aren't worth my time. Be gone."

Nel looked furious "I DON'T CARE ABOUT BEING AN ESPADA! I'm here to prove to you that I'm stronger!" Harribel scoffed at the idea. "You really think you have equaled me in the short few days since I took your place?" Nel frowned at the buxom amazon's arrogance. "Oh when it comes to spiritual power, your cero beats mine out… and your release beats the spiritual power of mine… but physically, I could destroy you!" The chocolate skinned goddess hesitated to speak. "…I don't see any reason to have this conversation. I could defeat you with or without kido." The emerald haired hollow instantly challenged the claim. "Fine! Then right now, you and me—no kido, no swords, just complete physical dominance!" Harribel considered it. "Very well, you shall have your rematch. Follow me, we will fight in my personal quarters" The well-toned blonde replied, opening a garganta with a casual wave of her hand. She disappeared into the void, Nel following her brown, equally athletic counterpart into the darkness.

A garganta opened up in a large, well-lit room. In it, was a large white bed with marble floor and walls, and a single red rug winding its way through the room, leading to another area Nel couldn't make out. "Don't get comfortable, former Espada" Harribel stated "You'll be leaving shortly". Nel narrowed her eyes, and contemplated a surprise attack but decided against it. The olive haired amazon wanted to win in a fair fight. "WHERE ARE WE FIGHTING?" The busty former Espada found herself bursting out. "Shut up and follow me…" Harribel answered annoyed. The tension between the two buxom women was mounting, both ready to mount an assault on the other. Nel followed the stunning Espada through a dark hall, also made of granite with torches dimly lighting it on either side. They exited the corridor to find themselves in some type of arena. "This, is where lesser hollows fight for the right to be named a part of my fraccíon. It is here that I will crush yo—" The busty, tan Espada didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Nel drove a punch into her stomach. Harribel doubled over in pain and Nel followed it up with a kick to her head sending the Espada crashing into the wall of the arena. "Talk is cheap _Espadaa_" Nel taunted. "FINE, LET'S GO" The athletic woman retorted, fists clenched.

The former and current #3 Espada locked eyes, and dashed to the center of the arena in the blink of an eye. They locked fingers, sending a shockwave and kicking up dust as the intensity increased. "RAAAAGH" Harribel screamed as she gave in to the deadlock, using the momentum to swing Nel around and throw her into the wall. The former espada's eyes went wide as her back slammed into the wall. Harribel charged straight for the girl, her eyes filled with rage—Nel couldn't make her body move, it was still shaking. Harribel sent another punch drilling directly into Nel's well-toned stomach, driving her back into the wall. The emerald-haired beauty coughed up saliva, as her blonde counterpart held her up by her jade tresses. "Is this all you've got? Don't ma—" Nel drove her foot into Harribel's side, interrupting her. "You talk too much" She said angrily, bringing her knee to Harribel's bust. The beautiful blonde staggered back, as Nel followed her sexual assualt with more punches aiming to Harribel's bust. "How ya like that?" The tan goddess kept getting pushed back, her tits bruised heavily. Nel added insult to injury, grabbing the sexy Espada by the neck and slamming her against the granite wall.

The green haired goddess slapped the hazel-eyed beauty, relentlessly striking her face with her open hand. Nel occasionally alternated, slapping Harribel's tits and face with her right hand, holding her against the wall with her left. The busty dark amazon kept sputtering, the combination of intense pleasure and pain leaving her paralyzed, unable to do much of anything. "HAH! Hah! ARGH!" Each slap came with a grunt from Nel "UHH! Unhh! OOHHH!" and was met with moans from Harribel. Nel stopped when Harribel's mask began to crack. "TAKE IT BITCH" Nel screamed enraged, pulling off the buxom Espada's mask revealing her luscious, plump lips. Nel stopped in her tracks hypnotized by Harribel's lips. She… wanted to feel them… if only for an instant… The emerald-haired beauty moved in, forgetting the fight, forgetting her opponent, forgetting her grudge if only to feel those lips. And just before their lips touched, the tan vixen's eyes flew wide open.

Harribel took advantage her challenger's apparent… distraction and kneed her in her womanhood. Nel snapped back to reality, her hands rushed to her wetting clit, the pain and pleasure turning her on. Harribel picked up her adversary by her hair, kneeing her in the womanhood again and again. Each time, Nel got wetter and wetter, her legs closing in response to the continued assault on her clit. "You like fighting dirty? You sicken me, whore!" Harribel yelled at her busty, hollow opponent now slumped on the floor. Nel couldn't hear a word her buxom counterpart was yelling at her, she was drowned in a world of pleasure and pain, she couldn't see straight and couldn't feel anything else but the intense alternations of pleasure and pain that was radiating from her womanhood.

Harribel looked down on her pathetic foe. She was now on her back, legs together in her two green rags, one covering her bust, the other her womanhood. There was a wet spot on the lower cloth, and a trail of sticky liquid streaming down the inside of the former Espada's thighs. Nel's face was absent, and her hair was mussed up and disheveled, giving her a sexy look despite her blank facial expression. Harribel caught herself admiring the woman, noticing dampness in her own loins. The tan Espada took one last look before she scooped Nel up in her arms. Harribel had apparently won, and now she was going to take her prize. Nel woke up naked, chained to the large white bed she'd seen upon their entrance to the place. "Unnhhh…" the emerald-haired Espada groaned as she came to.

"You know… you have an eexcellent body, former Espada" the brown amazon cooed seductively. "In fact, I found myself wanting you so badly, I considered raping you while you were unconscious. I'm glad I waited…" Nel looked down to find herself naked, her rags long gone. Her breasts were sensitive to the open air and the former Espada's nipples stood erect in the cool air—her womanhood still a bit sore as well. The buxom hollow with hair of jade watched her formerly physical, now sexual rival intently. "I'm going to take my time with you, Nel. I'm going to enjoy every orifice, every inch of your body. I almost feel sorry for you, all you can do is watch" Harribel stated quietly. "Whatever you're going to do, get it over with." Nel said brazenly, not wanting to admit that she just wanted to feel the coffee-skinned woman's form against her own. "Patience" Harribel cooed softly "is a virtue…" The Espada tugged suggestively at the zipper on her short jacket. She unzipped it slowly, letting each individual click of the zipper ring out in the chamber. Nel watched with eager anticipation as Harribel stripped for her as slowly as possible. "Mmm the cool air feels nice" she said, her zipper halfway down.

The former Espada was focused exclusively on the chocolate-colored woman in front of her, an incredible hunger in her eyes. Harribel unzipped her jacket all the way, almost revealing her bare breasts to Nel but didn't take the jacket off. Instead, she made her way to the end of the bed, making sure she was dead center so Nel could see everything that was happening. "I'm still a bit hot" the tan woman said with an intense sexuality that burned in Nel's ears—the olive-haired prisoner's womanhood started throbbing with want. Harribel started to slide her white pants off at an incredibly sluggish rate, finally slipping the garment past her knees when Nel caved and let desire take full control. "COME OOOOON FUUCK MEE PLEEAAASE I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE" She screamed desperately, tears starting to form. Harribel let her pants drop the rest of the way, revealing her remarkably well-toned legs. "Mmmm I'm sorry what was that? I didn't quite catch hear…" The coffee colored vixen snickered evilly. "…please… fuck me… p-please…" the green-haired goddess begged quietly, tears streaming down her face. "Aww don't cry… I'll fuck you…" Harribel said softly, stripping down from her panties, and casting her jacket to the ground.


	2. Lemons to the Third Power

Lemons to the Third Power!

The golden-haired, busty woman made her way to the side of the bed, her hand first trailing the sheet, then Nel's leg as she gently crawled on to the bed and took a sat on the former Espada's well-defined stomach. Nel quivered at the woman's initial touch, admiring her extraordinary body close up—her skin… chest… ass… face… those curves… she was flawless, Nel wanted nothing more than to throw her down on the bed and make hot, passionate love to her, but she was imprisoned. It was pure torture. Harribel bent over the lustful prisoner, their noses almost touching. There was just as much animalistic tension between the two now as there was before the fight, but now it was all pure lust.

Nel's lip was quivering because their faces were so close, their lips were almost touching, as the naked coffee-colored Espada rested on top of the cream colored prisoner, licking her lips like a predator closing in on its prey. Their nipples occasionally brushed, the heat in both their cores rising. Harribel was trying her hardest to torture her predecessor, but she suffered as well. How she wanted to just tear that busty green haired goddess apart, to feel her touch and writhe in pleasure with her curvy body. But she wanted to establish dominance as well, to make sure her prisoner knew she was inferior… but… a growing part of her didn't care… soon Harribel was going to snap, and just fuck Nel as hard as she could… "You look pathetic right now, former Espada" Nel truly did indeed look pitiful; however, she was also noticing the increasing lust in Harribel's eyes, and the desire in her voice intensify. The jade-haired beauty took a risk and with all her strength forced her lips to the busty blonde's, their bust colliding along with their lips.

Harribel underestimated her own erotic desire, as she found first contact Nel's lips to be too much. The buxom piece of chocolate savagely kissed her detainee, drool trailing down both their mouths "Mmm, mmuna, mmmm" were the only sounds heard in the chamber as the two greedily kissed each other. Harribel wanted to assert her dominance here as well, wrapping her tongue around Nel's, forcing Nel to French kiss her as smacking sounds echoed around the chamber. "God you feel good" Harribel said hurriedly, eager to get back to her busty prisoner. Nel's mistress grabbed both over her tits, roughly rubbing in circles, kneading them, occasionally slapping them to get an extra "UAHHhhh…." Out of the cream-skinned beauty. The lusty blonde quickly moved down, taking the buxom former Espada's right tit into her mouth, still playing roughly with the other one, freeing up her right hand to travel down to Nel's opening. Harribel rubbed her clit furiously "UNHH UAHHHHHH"

Nel was caught by surprise, trying to arch her back as her chains restrained her. "Take this ya fuckin whore" Harribel hissed furiously, rubbing so fast her arm was nothing but a tan blur. "OHHH! UAHH" The blonde vixen felt Nel's pussy tense up and she stopped completely, letting her prisoner come down from her almost-orgasm. "NNOOOO FINISH ME, FUCK ME" Nel screeched. Harribel just smiled down at her prisoner, slapping her tits again. "I'll do with you what I like. You belong to me now" she said matter-of-factly. "no… please fuck me… please" Nel pleaded. "Mmmmmm…. No" the busty blonde replied, getting up from the bed. It killed her to leave her prisoner's touch… she was just as much a prisoner now as Nel, but her pride wouldn't let her have her detainee. Harribel felt she had to crush Nel's spirits. "WAAIT …y-you're stronger, you're faster, you're smarter, y-you're p-perfection! I-I am nothing compared to you, I envy you… I want you… I-I need you…" The green-haired woman cried in desperation. Harribel sighed, relieved in her head—her pride had gotten its way, now she could have hers…

"You're damn right I am!" The coffee colored goddess declared, pouncing on her prisoner, relieved to feel their bodies slide up against each other again. "You know I really fuckin love this body… " Harribel muttered, pushing her tits up against Nel's, their nipples brushing each other. Nel's mistress started rubbing their tits together in circles, accompanied by tandem moans from the two of them "unhhh… mmmm….. ahhhnn…" they groaned together. Harribel left their tits together, reaching down for another kiss. This time it wasn't the lust-filled endeavor it had been last time. It was sweeter… softer… their lips meshed together, as the pieces of flesh made a seal with the saliva on both their lips creating a suction-like sound every time they lips glided against each other. Their tongues wrapped around each other amiably, as they both savored the kiss instead of trying to take control of it. Harribel's naked form fit perfectly against Nel's, their bodies started working together to create more pleasure together. The former Espada spread her legs as wide as the chains would allow, as her captor pressed their clits together. "Unhh… ohhhh…. uuh… uhh…"

Moans resonated all throughout the chamber as Harribel forced her pussy against Nel's. Their nipples still grinding and their tongues still grappling each other as saliva traveled down their chins, the pleasure was incredible. "Harribel-sama… (lip smacking) …please undo my chains… (moaning) …I want to feel you completely… (more smacking, as their lower lips kissed forcefully) unhhhhh!" Harribel looked down at her prey. "Alright…" The athletic busty blonde undid the cuffs, letting the chains fall in a series of clinks onto the floor. "Thanks master…" Nel said seductively, taking Harribel by surprise as she sat up, grabbing the chocoloate amazon's legs pulling the blonde Espada's clit to hers forcefully "UAHHHH oh NelLLLL AHH" Harribel screamed. "Fuck me master! I want to fuck you so badly!"

Nel begged, their legs scissoring. Harribel leaned back on the bed, digging her elbows into the bed to handle the massive recoil, as they smacked their second pair of mouths together both of them screaming every time they made contact. "UAHH, GOD, UNHH, OHH, UNNHHH" Their womanhood slammed together so hard the bed started bucking. They suddenly made eye contact and animalistic lust came back. They pulled each other into a hug, their tits grating together again, as their lips met and their tongues found each other again, grinding each other sitting on the bed. "MMM MMMM MUAHM MHAM". The two screamed together and muffled their screams with their kiss as they came all over the bed, all over each other's clits, spattering their thighs and the sheets beneath them. They both sat there, looking into each other's eyes. The animalism was gone. There was no hostility. Instead, they gave looks of mutual affection and passed out in each other's arms.

**That took me hours. Literally I sat down and just created this… Oh my god—I think I'm actually proud of this one. Tell me what you guys think, I know I love it. **


End file.
